Theme For The Whole Crew?
by roxan1930
Summary: When the crew notice Luffy staring at other pirate crews with theme in them they decide to help cheer their captain up a bit.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Theme For The Whole Crew?**

It was in the middle of the night and every member of the Strawhat Pirates was gathered in the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny.

Everyone except Luffy that is.

"Can somebody please tell me what this secret meeting is about?" Usopp whined as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Damn it, why was Luffy the only one that could sleep at the moment?

"We're here because of our captain." Zoro spoke up, bringing all attention to himself.

It kind of figured he was the one to answer as usually whenever Luffy wasn't there either Zoro or Nami took charge.

The answer that he gave however took the sniper and most of the others by surprise.

"What's up about him?" Franky asked.

"Hasn't anyone noticed something about him lately?" the swordsman asked back.

"Now that you mention it, I believe I have. He's been staring at other pirate crews a lot lately, hasn't he?" Robin said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I've noticed too. And it aren't just ordinary crews but they all have a real theme in them that they all show." Sanji said calmly after softly blowing some smoke of his cigarette from his mouth.

"Theme? Like how Kuro's crew all whore black cat ears and the Foxy Pirates all whore masks?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"Yes, just like that." Zoro answered with a nod.

"When a crew takes on a theme to fit their captain it is often seen as a form of loyalty, stating who they belong with. It was already a popular thing in my time which I loved to see and I still do. Even though I don't have any eyes to see with anymore! Yohohohoho!" Brook started out in '_wise, well experienced pirate_'-mode only to end with another skull-joke.

"W-wait! Does this mean that Luffy thinks we're not loyal to him?" Chopper asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't think so. Knowing Luffy he is probably more worried of having other crews trying to steal us from him." Robin said as she gently petted the reindeer's head to comfort him.

"And as his crew we have to show him we belong to _him_." Zoro stated.

"But how?" Usopp asked and they all thought until Nami snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! Tomorrow we'll dock at another island and I will be Luffy's turn to keep watch. When he does so we'll go into town and get the perfect things for our own theme!" she explained.

"OWWW! That's a SUPER idea, sis!" Franky cheered.

"Nami-swan is so smart!" Sanji swooned.

"That's settles it then." Zoro decided and with that they all went to bed.

_The next day_

Luffy groaned as he sat on the deck of the ship.

All the others had gone into town hours ago and he was bored.

Maybe he should make up a rule to keep at least two people to have watch when the ship needed to be guarded.

That way nobody ever got lonely and he wouldn't have to be so bored.

"Luffy! We're back!" Nami's voice then suddenly called through the quit air.

Grinning he turned around to greet his friends but when he did his eyes widened and his jaw dropped as all of his nakama were wearing… straw hats!

They were all almost exactly the same as his own except that the ribbon around his own hat was red and his friends all had their ribbons in their own colors.

Zoro had green, Nami had orange, Usopp had yellow, Sanji had blue, Chopper had pink, Robin had purple, Franky had cyan and Brook had a black and white checkered ribbon.

"What is this about?" the captain asked after he managed to pull himself from the surprise.

"We noticed you have been looking a lot at crew with themes so we've decided to help you and fit in." Robin explained with a smile.

That was when Luffy surprised them all and burst out laughing.

"O-oi! What the hell are you laughing about, Luffy?" Usopp asked, feeling slightly insulted.

"Minna! I only looked at those crew because I think it's stupid!" Luffy laughed, making everyone even more surprised.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" the chorused as jaws hit the deck.

"B-but we thought you wanted us to take on a theme too!" Usopp cried.

"To show everyone that we're _your_ crew!" Chopper added.

"Don't worry about that! I know you would never leave me and if someone tries to take you I'll just kick their ass!" Luffy said with a cheerful grin.

"Guess we can get rid of these then." Zoro said as he fingered his own straw hat.

"Wait just a moment!" Luffy shouted and bolted to the railing.

"Oi! Old man! Can you take a picture of me and my friends?!" he shouted down towards where a man that looked like he was at least sixty was standing and offering to make pictures of people for money.

Shrugging the man motioned for them to come down and before anyone could protest Luffy wrapped his rubber arms around them and dragged to towards the man.

When getting into position with Luffy in the middle and one hand on his hat the others smirked and all also did poses that showed off their hats.

The man making the picture chuckled at the sight and with a simple click and a flash it was over.

Everyone was happy with the picture and were surprised when the man asked if they would be okay with it if he kept a copy of it on display but they just shrugged, smiled, paid, said goodbye and left.

The man chuckled some more as he looked at the picture.

To him it wasn't just a picture but it was a perfect example of how a group of friends could always have fun, no matter what and bring happiness to each other.

The last part was especially proclaimed by the boy with the red ribbon on his hat I the middle of the group who had the biggest smile of all.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
